


To Get Him or Not To Get Him

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Family Issues, Other, Siblings, boi no likey and boi will smacky, but she is in my universes, don't even look at it, don't mention the lightening scar, i don't really have a lot of tags for this one, if you're not his sisters or parents you're getting popped-, yes i know lightleap is not supposed to be the gray sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: Tigerheartstar and Dovewing's bickering triggers a rift between the siblings.
Relationships: Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors), Shadowsight & Pouncestep & Lightleap (Warriors)
Kudos: 17





	To Get Him or Not To Get Him

“I want him to _rot_.”

“I don’t see why you’re so eager to kill him,” Dovewing murmured between licks of the ruffled fur. “He’s still your uncle.”

“Uncle Bramble is _gone_. Dead!” She pulls away, anticipating the furious shredding of the moss that followed. “This cat tried to kill our son and all you want me to do is _not_ rip him apart?! What if he tries to hurt our daughters next?”

“There’s still hope!” The she-cat’s meow was desperate now. “We know his spirit is still out there, all lost. There’s a chance.”

“The time for that chance has run out, Dove!”

Lightleap yanks her head away from the entrance, whispering a short curse before whirling and padding over to where Shadowsight and Pouncestep were sitting in wait. A certain dread weighed her down, causing her pawsteps to become slower the more the feeling increased inside of her.

“Well?” Shadowsight’s curled ear twitches, its own little way of perking.

“Good news is, Dad wants to kill Uncle Bramble!” Lightleap looks down at him. “Bad news is… do you want him to?”

“I sure do.” Pouncestep grumbled, green eyes narrowing to slits. “He tried to hurt my littermate!” She slinked in front of Shadowsight, lowering herself in a defensive crouch. “And I don’t take to meanies very lightly…”

“Yeah. Right.” He flicked her away with his tail, heaving a groan. “I saw Bramblestar when I was in a coma, and he was trapped. There could still be a way to put him back in his body!”

The gray she-cat glanced to see if her siblings were done before pawing the ground.

“My turn.” Lightleap sucked in a breath, as if that would boost her confidence. “I… I kinda of see Dad’s point. None of this nonsense would’ve happened if it hadn’t been for this… Ashfur.” She then eyed the jagged, zig-zagging scars in a brief pause. “And he said he tried to kill you. Is that how you got the… that?”

The tabby flinched away from both of them with a wary hiss, pupils shrinking to slits.

The two she-cats exchanged glances as the medicine cat recovered, sighing sharply.

“I don’t want to talk about the scar. And the answer is no.”

“…That doesn’t mean that I trust him.” Lightleap murmured helplessly, throwing a glance to the guarded den.

“I don’t trust him either!” Pouncestep’s indignant mew piped up as well.

“Neither do I.” Their brother mumbled in a low breath. “But the Clan sure doesn’t trust me either, and I have no idea what to do right now. But I don’t exactly want Ashfur killed. _Clearly_ , a spirit can leave a body. That’s what death is to begin with, and it shouldn’t be extremely hard for _Shadowclan’s leader_ to grasp.”

Lightleap’s ears tilted toward the earth beneath their paws, and she focused her gaze down at the tufts of grass peeking from the moist soil. That was another thing that had changed over the past few days. Shadow didn’t acknowledge Tigerstar as their father recently. He would always say, “Shadowclan’s leader” with an overwhelming amount of bitterness, as if mouse bile suddenly coated his tongue. The gray she-cat’s tail drooped. All of what had been happening was tugging at the seams of their family lately… how could one stranger cause so much trouble?

Perhaps for that reason alone, that Ashfur should be expelled from the body.

“Ashfur knows things that we don’t.” The dark gray tabby dragged a pleading look between his sisters. “He mustn’t die.”

“He wanted to kill you, didn’t he? You ‘mustn’t die’ either!” Pouncestep’s brown fur fluffed, and _why oh why did she resemble their father so much all of a sudden?_ Lightleap desperately thought with an exasperated groan. “I do not like this, Shadowsight! If you want to risk your precious life because some fool walks up here like he has something worth knowing, then fine! One thing I know is that I am not going to just sit by and let this… this _foxheart_ destroy my Clan.”

“This could potentially _save_ the Clans!” It was clear that the tom was attempting to press down the slight raise in his mew.

However, their youngest littermate was already padding away, off where Blazeburn was chatting away with a few other warriors. Lightleap noticed her brother’s trembling too late. She blinked up at the pained expression clouding his face and tried to reach a paw out.

“Shadow-”

“Just back off,” The tabby choked out, wheeling away. “No need to act like you care.”

“Where are you going? It might not be safe to go out by-”

“I can take care of myself!” Just as he said it, he stumbled, but recovered, continuing on his path right out of camp.

The light gray she-cat was left sitting in a corner of camp by herself, even more dread filling her as she watched her family slowly tear themselves apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe in the most recent book in TBC...
> 
> Dovewing was not with her husband's behavior *loudly slurps smoothie*


End file.
